User talk:Rogue maltron
i have joinedim a person who believes that with my help fandom could get better (talk) 19:01, March 17, 2018 (UTC)rogue maltron Energy X (talk) 19:01, March 17, 2018 (UTC) Reply No. We're trying to be different from most of the wikias. It's a classic style that Bulbapedia for example uses, and it sticks out above other wikis. If you want message walls enabled however, it would be best to create a discussion to seek a consensus. PokémonGamer 19:47, March 17, 2018 (UTC) Reply The categories are fine as how they are. If they wouldn't be, they would have been removed already I guess. Also, please refrain from adding categories you added (Extremely powerful pokemon and work in progress).--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:45, March 18, 2018 (UTC) :"Extremely powerful" is subjective as well. To be able to delete things, you need to be either a Content Moderator or administrator. You must first make a certain number of article edits for a significant period of time and request it on the requests page, and then you can apply for Content Moderator and then administrator, but it needs to be voted on. And yeah, focus on a certain character has to refer to which characters the episode primarily focuses on, not just random episodes a character appears in, though since I don't pay attention to those categories, I'm not exactly sure how they're applied. PokémonGamer 15:33, March 18, 2018 (UTC) ::Yeah, I do find it very messy with categories like "episodes focusing on Ash". Satoshi appears in every single main series episode, and it isn't what people actually use to navigate - those tend to have people randomly applying them, and are applied based on subjective opinion of whether the episode has a spotlight on Satoshi. The only thing people ever seem to do is add the category if they see fit, or revert it if it doesn't seem fit. That might be one of the things Energy X says would "boost SEO", but the thing is, wikis are by their nature preferred to be the highest result by search engines and I don't really see all that difference with the SEO if it's not really something that's all that organized. That's a given since many of our results inherently top Bulbapedia anyway by about one or two results, either that or they show up as the result just beneath, and we started around half a month earlier than Bulbapedia did. PokémonGamer 17:44, March 18, 2018 (UTC) :::You actually have to type the 4 tildes in. Either that or just copy and paste this: ~~~~ if it doesn't display on your device. It'll show your signature automatically when you save the message. PokémonGamer 17:50, March 18, 2018 (UTC) ::::I'll add a vote to the page once I find the time (hopefully today). PokémonGamer 16:45, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Reply Not so certain about that. We actually had this system before, but it kinnda included both anime and manga Pokémon, so it was separated. Also, please look into this. Energy ''X'' 19:29, March 20, 2018 (UTC) Edit Please do not insert categories that do not exist. Energy ''X'' 10:57, March 24, 2018 (UTC) just testing out my new sig [[User:Rogue maltron|'Rogue maltron']] talk 12:51, June 11, 2017 (UTC) 12:52, March 25, 2018 (UTC)rogue maltron